


That one thing before we die

by cerebroenoff



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebroenoff/pseuds/cerebroenoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus sabe que Shepard necesita un cambio de aires y tiene un plan para ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one thing before we die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



> Escrito para eve_sparda en el Amigo Invisible de http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/

Apoyó la culata del fusil contra su hombro. Una más que familiar corriente eléctrica volvió a sacudir cada uno de sus músculos, desde la punta de los dedos con los que sujetaba el arma hasta los pies que se afianzaban al suelo. En posición. Lista, una vez más, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

Qué diferente era ahora. Sin una batalla desplegándose a su alrededor, sin la adrenalina ardiendo en su estómago o la sangre fluyendo a toda velocidad por sus venas. En su lugar estaban los zumbidos de los aerocoches, el lejano sonido del agua cayendo en las enormes fuentes del Presidium, voces apagadas,… Risas.

Era curioso como aún después del ataque a la Ciudadela podía encontrar un segundo en el que no sentir que estaban en guerra. Dejarla a un lado. Retomar fuerzas.

Y seguir adelante.

Por ello, estaba más que agradecida a Garrus por haberle colocado un arma en las manos y haber conseguido que viviese una experiencia tan distinta. Ni siquiera era consciente de cuánto hacía que no se divertía hasta ese momento. Había olvidado lo que era relajarse aunque fuese durante unos instantes.

El pique con el turiano había sido divertido. Sin embargo, era más consciente que nunca de que, errase o no, ya era una ganadora. Esos minutos que sabía jamás olvidaría, quien se los había proporcionado… ¿no eran suficiente para sentirse así?

Para ella, sí.

Con una sonrisa llena de determinación en los labios y ajustando bien el rifle contra su hombro, se volvió parcialmente hacia Garrus y dijo:

\- Hazlo.

Su concentración estaba al mínimo por primera vez en su vida. Garrus lanzó la botella con todas sus fuerzas y ella disfrutó de lo raro que era no molestarse en apuntar hacia el objetivo, procurando que ese instinto natural no se manifestase por sí solo.

Disparar a botellas en el Presidium, fallar un tiro a propósito,… Aquel podría ser un día repleto de nuevas experiencias.

Cuando la botella se precipitó intacta hacia el vacío Garrus alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y recitó, con unos cuantos cambios, aquella frase que durante meses los persiguió por cada tienda y café del distrito de Zakera hasta el hartazgo. Había vendido su alma a la publicidad atraída por unos suculentos descuentos. Mereció la pena.

Shepard tuvo que esforzarse para que una sonrisa delatora no asomara en sus labios en ese momento al escuchar cómo Garrus tergiversaba sus palabras, las dotaba de un nuevo significado y las ataba a lo que más adelante sería un buen recuerdo de un gran día. En su lugar decidió culpar al viento y fingir que no lo había hecho a propósito. Por supuesto, el turiano no estaba dispuesto a malgastar esa oportunidad tan valiosa para regodearse.

¿Quizás debería señalar que ella había efectuado dos tiros y él solo uno?

Mejor no. No era necesario. Además, ¿por qué añadir más humillación al momento? Sabía que Garrus no fallaría el tiro ni en las peores condiciones climatológicas. Si ya estaba desvariando con erigirse un monumento de bronce allí mismo para que todo el mundo supiese que había vencido a la Comandante Shepard en un concurso de disparar botellas, no quería ni imaginarse qué más diría si encima le propusiese hacer un último disparo con el que colmar su victoria. Lo mejor era dejarlo estar; así ya era perfecto. Lo apoyó en su idea de la estatua al mejor tirador y añadió:

\- Me alegro de que estés por aquí, Garrus. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrían rebelarse las botellas.

La risa de Garrus no se hizo esperar, limpia, sincera y con esa resonancia tan propia de las voces turianas.

\- Ahora…- Shepard extendió el fusil para que lo cogiese-, espero que en esa caja que traes haya algo más que botellas a las que disparar.

La forma en la que entrecerró sus ojos evidenció que había comprendido a qué se refería, mientras una mueca en su boca parecía recriminarle esa duda puesta en él.

\- Por favor, Shepard…- se mofó, habiendo dejado el fusil a un lado y lanzándole una botella que fue directa a sus manos.

La giró entre sus dedos hasta que la palabra _cerveza_ apareció grabada en el cristal. Importada. De una marca muy conocida en la Tierra.

Sonrió con absoluta satisfacción.

\- Si prefieres emociones fuertes…- Shepard bajó la vista hasta la botella de brandy turiano que Garrus le mostraba en ese momento.

\- No nos pasemos con los desafíos, Vakarian.- respondió después de unos intensos segundos en los que realmente lo reconsideró. Estaba tentada.- Si yo bebo brandy, tú tendrías que beber cerveza.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Que luego nos disputaríamos quién de los dos tendría que conducir el aerocoche de vuelta y ninguno estaríamos en condiciones.

\- En otra ocasión, quizás.- resolvió el turiano sin poder ocultar un ligero tono de decepción.

\- Claro.- sonrió Shepard. La idea, aunque alocada, de llevar a cabo semejante plan le hizo extrañamente feliz, como una promesa que quedaba entre ellos de un futuro mejor. Normal. Sin muertes ni guerras que empañasen cada segundo de felicidad, risa o tranquilidad.

Normalidad, si es que alguna vez había conocido tal cosa. Nunca se había imaginado deseándola con tanto ahínco, extrañando hasta la rutina más insípida en una búsqueda de volver a la calma. Ella, que había vivido tantos años de acción desmesurada por iniciativa propia.

Era ahí donde más apreciaba lo cansada que estaba y lo poco que podía permitirse siquiera el pensarlo. No era una rendición; no tiraba la toalla. Sólo… lo sabía, aunque también sabía que seguiría luchando por tener y poder dar a los demás oportunidades como aquella: las de disfrutar, una vez más, del día a día.

 

Garrus fue el primero en sentarse en el suelo, cerca del borde, un pie colgando en el vacío. A Shepard siempre le sorprendía lo rápido y ágil que era con aquella armadura, que fuese capaz de mantener el equilibrio en un lugar como aquel sin ningún atisbo de torpeza. Terminó imitándolo, adoptando una posición muy parecida a la suya. Abrieron sus botellas al mismo tiempo y dieron el primer sorbo con una mirada reflexiva puesta en la curvatura de la Ciudadela.

Durante unos minutos sólo hubo silencio entre ellos, un silencio cómodo y agradable, de los que podían permitirse entre ellos y disfrutarlos.

Casi como en Menae, cuando contemplaban impotentes la destrucción de Palaven desde su satélite. Era como si Garrus siempre supiese como situarla en el momento, fuese cual fuese. Como si aprendiese a hacerlo gracias a él.

Qué debían detener… y por qué.

\- Se está bien aquí.- suspiró Garrus en lo que adoptaba una posición más relajada, apoyando todo el peso de su espalda sobre los codos.

Shepard no podía estar más de acuerdo en eso. Era una pena que con todos los avances que habían hecho en los últimos 30 años no existiese todavía un dispositivo capaz de detener el tiempo por unos segundos, algo con lo que poder congelar ese instante y capturarlo más allá de la memoria; retener esa paz y todas las emociones de tranquilidad que traía consigo con solo pulsar un botón de su omniherramienta.

Lo recordaría cada día, cada segundo que sintiese sus fuerzas flaquear, cada vez que el desánimo se adueñase de ella hasta consumirla sin piedad y la dejase exhausta. Con los Segadores destruyendo sistemas solares enteros iba a necesitar de cada ápice, recuerdo y amigo por los que seguir adelante.

Le había dicho a Garrus que en tiempos como aquellos los amigos de verdad destacaban sobre el resto por ser quienes se quedaban contigo hasta al final, por no rendirse o dejarte ni en las peores circunstancias… pero no le había dicho que también destacaban por ser aquellos que acudían a tu mente cuando más flaqueabas. Eran la razón por lo que seguías adelante; aquello por lo que merecía la pena luchar.

Y Garrus… Garrus siempre estaba ahí, en cada rincón de su mente, en cada recuerdo que merecía ser salvado y en todas las promesas que se hacía a diario.

 

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza y miró hacia los aerocoches que pasaban frente a ellos, pensativa.

\- Gracias, Garrus.- dejó escapar finalmente. El turiano se volvió hacia ella con una pregunta muda reflejada en su gesto.- Por… esto.- respondió-. Ni yo misma sabía cuánto lo necesitaba.

\- Me preocupaba que ni siquiera encontrases tiempo para venir.- admitió él, rascando el cristal de su botella de forma distraída.

\- Yo también. Me alegro de que seas una prioridad.- sonrió. Estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en el hombro con el puño pero al final se contuvo. No necesitaba gestos con los que disimular que era el mejor amigo que tenía; podía permitirse decir esas cosas sin ruborizarse. Ya no.

Garrus la miró significativamente y le regaló un simple asentimiento con la cabeza. Un asentimiento que era tan afectivo como un abrazo, de lo mejor que podías obtener del turiano.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán los de C-Seg en echarnos de aquí?- reflexionó poco después con un tono de burla.

Shepard torció el labio en un gesto divertido. De Garrus siempre podías esperar un comentario de ese tipo después de un momento intenso y algo sentimentaloide. No le ofendía porque sabía que no iban a saco roto. Al igual que todo el mundo, el turiano tenía su forma de hacer frente a cada cosa y el humor era su arma más efectiva.

\- Después del asalto de Cerberus, unos tiros en el Presidium deberían generar más de una alarma.

\- Precisamente por culpa del asalto de Cerberus tienen menos efectivos que nunca y más asuntos de los que preocuparse, Garrus.- los defendió ella sin perder ni un ápice de su buen humor.

\- Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo en el Consejo. Siempre tan diplomática.- se mofó el turiano, a lo que Shepard respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Para lo que me sirve…

No estaba habituada a quejarse y por eso se detuvo ahí. A pesar de sus continuos encuentros con el Consejo y la rabiosa impotencia con la que le dejaban siempre intentaba no ser injusta con ellos, menos en tiempos como los que estaban viviendo ahora. Pero a veces…

\- Eh.- Garrus atrajo de nuevo su atención con un simple toque en el codo.

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios al sentir que, una vez más, la estaba alejando del mal camino. No era el momento.

\- ¿Qué tal si seguimos con esto en el Armax Arsenal Arena? El que pierda paga las copas.

\- Me gusta como piensas, Vakarian.

\- Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando te haya dado una paliza.- sonrió, cogiendo la caja donde estaban las botellas y dirigiéndose hacia el aerocoche.

Shepard se quedó unos segundos allí, contemplando una vez más la tranquilidad del Presidium, la luminosidad de sus calles, el reflejo de la falsa luz en el agua,… Guardando un poco de todo aquello.

\- ¿Vamos?- la llamó el turiano desde el aerocoche.

Shepard cogió el fusil del suelo, un recuerdo repentino en la mente y una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando se alzó de nuevo hacia el turiano, Garrus vio por fin esa sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos, esa expresión divertida que hacía tiempo sólo pretendía, como un recuerdo de la Shepard que había sido. Supo entonces que había merecido la pena; que, a pesar de todo, su amiga seguía allí.

La guerra no acabaría con ella; ni él tampoco lo permitiría.

\- ¿Bromeas? Voy detrás de ti.

 


End file.
